disneyparkscharactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Parks Characters
, Donald, Minnie and Mickey]] 'Characters '''can be found at Disney Parks around the globe, signing autographs, posing for pictures and appearing in live stage-shows. Costumed versions of characters from Disney's Animated Features and shorts, TV shows, video games and rides have been appearing at Disneyland since the day it opened in 1955 and have subsequently become must-see attractions at Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland, Dinseyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland and on the Disney Cruise Line. The characters are Disney Cast Members who are costumed and interact with guests to further enjoy their visit or vacation. The characters are broken down into two groups: Atmosphere Characters and Face Characters =Atmosphere Characters= Atmosphere Characters are the most common type of characters who cannot talk to guests, but most can communicate through actions. A host often accompanies them to help them to guide them around the park. Atmosphere Characters are either meetable or non-meetable. Meetable Atmosphere Characters Meetable Atmosphere Characters who appear at the parks include: Disney's Early Animated Shorts MickeyMouseInfoBox.jpg|Mickey Mouse MinnieMouseInfoBox.jpg|Minnie Mouse DonaldDuckInfoBox.jpg|Donald Duck GoofyInfoBox.jpg|Goofy PlutoInfoBox.jpg|Pluto DaisyDuckInfoBox.jpg|Daisy Duck Chip&DaleInfoBox.jpg|Chip and Dale ClarabelleCowInfoBox.jpg|Clarabelle Cow HoraceHorsecollarInfoBox.jpg|Horace Horsecollar ClaraCluckInfoBox.jpg|Clara Cluck ScroogeMcDuckInfoBox.jpg|Scrooge McDuck HueyDueyLouieInfoBox.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie MaxGoofInfoBox.jpg|Max Goof FiferPigInfoBox.jpg|Fifer Pig FiddlerPigInfoBox.jpg|Fiddler Pig PracticalPigInfoBox.jpg|Practical Pig BigBadWolfInfoBox.jpg|Big Bad Wolf ClariceInfoBox.jpg|Clarice Disney Feature Films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs DocInfoBox.jpg|Doc GrumpyInfoBox.jpg|Grumpy HappyInfoBox.jpg|Happy BashfulInfoBox.jpg|Bashful SleepyInfoBox.jpg|Sleepy SneezyInfoBox.jpg|Sneezy DopeyInfoBox.jpg|Dopey HagInfoBox.jpg|The Hag ''Pinocchio'' PinocchioInfoBox.jpg|Pinocchio JiminyCricketInfoBox.jpg|Jiminy Cricket GeppettoInfoBox.jpg|Geppetto FoulfellowInfoBox.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow GideonInfoBox.jpg|Gideon StromboliInfoBox.jpg|Stromboli ''Bambi'' ThumperBunnyInfoBox.jpg|Thumper and Miss Bunny ''Saludos Amigos'' and The Three Caballeros *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles ''Song of the South'' *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear ''Cinderella'' *Jaq *Gus *Suzy *Perla ''Alice in Wonderland'' *White Rabbit *The Queen of Hearts *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *March Hare *Walrus ''Peter Pan'' File:CaptainHookInfoBox.jpg|Captain Hook File:MrSmeeInfoBox.jpg|Mr. Smee ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Flora *Fauna *Merryweather *Maleficent's Goons ''Mary Poppins'' *Penguin Waiters ''Winnie the Pooh'' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Darby ''The Jungle Book'' *Baloo *King Louie ''The Aristocats'' *Marie ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *King Leonidas ''Robin Hood'' *Robin Hood *Little John *Friar Tuck *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham ''The Rescuers'' and The Rescuers Down Under *Bernard *Miss Bianca *Orville ''The Great Mouse Detective'' *Basil *Ratigan ''Beauty and the Beast'' File:BeastInfoBox.jpg|Beast ''Aladdin'' *Genie *Abu *Jafar ''The Lion King'' *Timon *Rafiki *Shenzi *Banzai *Ed ''Pocahontas'' *Meeko *Governor Ratcliffe ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *Quasimodo *Judge Claude Frollo ''Hercules'' *Philochtetes *Hades *Pain *Panic ''Mulan'' *Mushu *The Matchmaker *Shan Yu ''Tarzan'' *Terk ''The Emperor's New Groove'' *Kuzco *Kronk ''Lilo and Stitch'' *Stitch *Lilo *Dr. Jumba *Pleakley *Gantu *Jacques von Hämsterviel *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Felix ''Brother Bear'' *Kenai *Koda ''Chicken Little'' *Chicken Little *Abby ''Meet the Robinsons'' *Lewis *Wilbur Robinson *Bowler Hat Guy ''Bolt'' *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino ''The Princess And The Frog'' *Louis Pixar Films ''Toy Story'' series *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Green Army Men *Lotso ''A Bug's Life'' *Flik *Princess Atta ''Monsters, Inc. *Mike *Sulley ''The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Frozone ''Cars'' *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile ''Ratatouille'' *Remy *Emile ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E ''Up'' *Carl Fredrickson *Russel *Dug Other TV Series/Video Games ''The Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *Tummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi ''Phineas and Ferb'' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus ''Duck Tales'' *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Baggy Beagle Others *Gadget Hackwrench *Roger Rabbit *Monterey Jack *Fat Cat *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Don Karnage *Sora *Jake Non-meetable Atmosphere Characters Non-meetable Atmosphere Characters who appear at the parks include: Disney Feature Films ''Fantasia'' *Magic Brooms ''Dumbo'' *Dumbo ''Cinderella'' *Lucifer ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Cheshire Cat Peter Pan File:CrocodileInfoBox.jpg|The Crocodile ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Dragon Maleficent ''The Jungle Book'' *Kaa ''The Little Mermaid'' *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Ursula *Flotsman and Jetsman ''Beauty and the Beast'' *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip ''Aladdin'' *Snake Jafar *Iago *Carpet ''The Lion King'' *Simba *Pumba *Zazu *Scar Pixar Films ''Finding Nemo'' *Dory *Bruce =Face Characters= These people wear costumes but interact with the guests via improv acting and theatrical expertise as part of their job. Like the Atmosphere Characters, they are assisted by a character host at all times. Noted examples include all of the Disney Princesses, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan and Alice in Wonderland. An example of a change for the better came in the 1980s, when park executives decided to change the Mad Hatter from an atmosphere character into a face character so they be allowed to interact with guests. Disney Feature Films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' File:SnowWhiteInfoBox.jpg|Snow White File:SnowPrinceInfoBox.jpg|The Prince File:EvilQueenInfoBox.jpg|Evil Queen ''Pinocchio'' *Blue Fairy ''Cinderella'' File:CinderellaCharmingInfoBox.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming File:FairyGodmotherInfoBox.jpg|Fairy Godmother File:TheKingInfoBox.jpg|The King File:TheGrandDukeInfoBox.jpg|The Grand Duke File:LadyTremaineInfoBox.jpgLady Tremaine File:AnastasiaInfoBox.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine File:DrizellaInfoBox.jpg|Drizella Tremaine ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice *The Mad Hatter ''Peter Pan/Tinkerbell'' *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darly *Cubby *Tinker Bell *Rosetta *Silvermist *Iridessa *Fawn *Vidia ''Lady and the Tramp'' *Tony *Joe ''Sleeping Beauty'' File:AuroraPhilipInfoBox.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip File:MaleficentInfoBox.jpg|Maleficent ''One Hundred and One Dalmations'' *Cruella De Vil ''The Sword in the Stone'' *Merlin ''Mary Poppins'' *Mary Poppins *Bert ''Jungle Book'' *Mowgli ''Winnie The Pooh'' *Christopher Robin ''The Little Mermaid'' File:ArielInfoBox.jpg|Ariel File:EricInfoBox.jpg|Prince Eric ''Beauty and the Beast'' File:BelleInfoBox.jpg|Belle File:GastonInfoBox.jpg|Gaston ''Aladdin'' *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Sultan ''Pocahontas'' *Pocahontas *John Smith ''Mulan'' *Mulan *Li Shang ''The Princess and the Frog'' *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Doctor Facilier ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider TV Series ''Kim Possible'' *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable